A number of passive components or “passives” are typically found in electronic hardware systems. Passive components typically include inductors, capacitors, and fuses that are manufactured by evaporation, tape casting, and/or screen printing. Passives can also be manufactured using direct-write printing methods such as aerosol jet or passive inkjet or screen printing in a substrate plane or layer. These manufacturing approaches result in two-dimensional geometries wherein the passive component is manufactured into the build-up layers of an integrated circuit chip. Such two dimensional geometries hinder system level compaction and result in high parasitic energy loss. Additionally, in dynamic voltage frequency scaling (DVFS), voltage regulators are used to scale output voltages in an attempt to save power in a system. Conventional two-dimensional off-chip voltage regulators cannot provide the high speed responses needed for DVFS and can consume significant operating area. Moreover, long interconnects between off-chip voltage regulators and on-chip loads introduce large parasitic impedance, which can hinder the ability to provide clean and stable supply voltages.